Petroleum products have many applications in industrialized societies including as an energy source. Common examples of petroleum products used as energy sources include refined petroleum products such as gasoline, diesel, and kerosene. Unfortunately, various petroleum products may include amounts of potentially harmful volatile products such as benzene and other aromatic compounds that are known carcinogens. In the context of automobiles and other vehicles, such as trains and planes, these harmful volatile products represents a significant health hazard to humans. This is because fuel vapors, including some amount of harmful volatile products, are forced out of fuel tanks during the fuel-filling process (as described herein with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2).
For at least these reasons, there is a need for systems and devices that can capture and/or avoid the release of fuel vapors into the atmosphere during the process of filling a fuel tank.